


Lightning and Bottles

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, First Kiss, Fluff, SPN Femslash February, Set in Oz, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Charlie experiences her first storm in Oz, and Dorothy teaches her a little bit about the weather.





	Lightning and Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 10: Storm
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

Dorothy smiled as Charlie watched her first storm in Oz in awe. “You know, while it wasn’t a tornado that brought me here, they are quite common in the south.” Dorothy walked up and stood at the window next to the fiery red head. “There’s actually so much magic in the air here in the North that the storms are quite stunning. I didn’t realize how much I missed them.”

“You missed a lot, being trapped, didn’t you?” Charlie asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. “I’m sorry if I’m overstepping any boundaries.”

“Not as much as I thought I did Red. The Wicked Witch is dead, sure. Ding dong. But her being trapped back in the Men of Letters bunker? That didn’t stop the war here. Her flying monkeys, her lackeys, other people in power kept it going.” She sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. “It doesn’t feel like anything has changed.”

Lighting struck nearby, an explosion of colors that caused Charlie to jump. Her arms ended up wrapped around Dorothy who smiled at her. Charlie blushed bright enough for her cheeks to match her hair. “Sorry.” She tried to pull away but found Dorothy’s arms around her. She looked up at the taller woman, her head tilted in confusion.

“I remember my first storm. I was terrified, but not because of the weather. I was terrified because I had just realized that my father left me behind. I was trapped here. I didn’t know if I could return. I hated my father in that moment, because if he had only told me what he did for a living, I probably wouldn’t have tagged along.”

“But you survived.”

“I did what I had to.” She pulled out a small vial with a silvery liquid in it and pulled Charlie to the door. She opened it and ran outside about 30 feet away from the door and ran back inside. She wrapped her arm around Charlie’s waist. “Watch, Red.” A few minutes and another strike of lighting hit the vial in front of them. Dorothy counted to five and ran to the bottle. She corked the vial and ran back, placing the bottle gently in Charlie’s hand. “The first trick I learned in Oz, from the Woodsman himself.”

Charlie held the vial in her fingers and watched the colorful lightning flicker around inside. She stared at it in wonder, before looking back at Dorothy. “This is beautiful. How did you do that? What is it for?”

“Lightning in a bottle. You need a little bit of mercury in a bottle. The lightning here is attracted to it. It’s great for taking down opponents who can fly, like the Wicked Witches’ flying monkeys.” Dorothy held her hand out and took the vial back. “A vial like that is too small…” She took a thin thong of leather and started tying it around the vial. “Usually you want a liter sized jar or bottle.” She stepped forward and tied the vial around Charlie’s neck and smiled.

Charlie delicately fingered the vial around her neck. “So, what do you use it for in a vial this size?”

“To hopefully impress the smart, attractive girl that’s going to help me reclaim the place that I call home.” Dorothy winked.

“Well, I can confirm it worked.” Charlie quipped, before wrapping her arms around Dorothy’s neck and pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
